Story of a mixbreed::
by The Typo Queen
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is both Hobbit & Elvish. I am still wroking on it, and I like to take my time, so please bare with me.


((I do not own Lord Of The Rings, this is just a fan-fic.)) 

**..:Story of a mix-breed:..**

Long after the death of Gollum, deep in Middle Earth lived the oddest family you could ever find. 

An Elvish man by the name of Gavin took a Hobbit by the name of Niamh for his wife. Gavin's family and friends did not see any thing wrong with this match, after all Niamh was a very sweet young lady, but Niamh's family did not care much for her getting married to an Elf. Hobbits liked to keep quite, only do work to get & grow food, and rest. Elves liked to go on adventures & did not care about food as much as a Hobbit would, no you could see how Niamh's family took the news when they found out their only child was in love with an Elf. 

As hard as it was for Niamh's family to accept the fact that she was in love with an Elf, they had no other choice, it was accept the marriage, or lose their only child for ever. So they gave their blessings ((not happily mind you)), and be for long a child was born. It was a girl, and the cutest baby any of the Elves have seen. Her name was Nimaway and she was born half the size of an Elf baby, but bigger than that of a Hobbit. Nimaway had her mother's feet & stomach, her father's ears & green eyes, her hair was thick dark brown with some red in it, and she had her grandfathers nose - narrow and cute. 

By the time Nimaway reached thirteen she was well known and liked with the Elves, but the Hobbits did not know her at all. Niamh's parents only visited on Nimaway's birth day, and even that once a year trip they hated, because as much as they did not want the neighbor's to know their child married an Elf, and as much as they wanted to see their grand child, they still wished to stay at home. As much as Niamh's parents hated they visit ((and believe me hate is the correct word for it)), they never let told Nimaway. Unknown to most Hobbits though is the fact that Elves can sense the way you feel in the same way humans sense hot or cold, and sadly on Nimaway's birth day she always felt sick to her stomach & would have to wait until the next day to eat her cakes. 

As the Elvish children drank tea and enjoyed the food Nimaway took this time to sneak under the table and look at her gifts. Nimaway would sneak under the table so that when she would see a gift that she did not like she would find a way to act like she did when the person gave it to her. And with out fail the first present she opened under the table was a pair of puke-yellow boots that were to big, she tried hard to tuck some of the top part of the boots down, but even when she did that the boots went past her thigh. 

"How am I going to act happy about this" thought Nimaway. "I just know who ever gave me these will want me to try them on as soon as they see me open the box, and they will be so sad when they see I can not even get my feet to reach the bottom of the boots." Nimaway's head sank and she left out a sigh as she racked her brain trying to find a way to make it seem like she was happy to get ugly boots that are to big.

"Nimaway" called Gavin, trying he hardest to hold a box that was almost as tall as he was, and twice his width. Nimaway scrambled out from under the table calling out "Coming Father, oooph!" Nimaway's head bumped into her father's boots, as she looked up and saw the end of his nose point from the end of the box as if he was trying to see what was at his feet, Nimaway felt her face turn pink, because she was willing to bet money her father knew what she was doing under the table, and no doubt he would have been mad.

However if Nimaway did bet money she would have lost, because when Gavin saw her look up at him and rubbing her head, he winked at her and mouthed "Get to the head of the table". She smiled and ran of to the head of the table as fast as her half-Hobbit legs would take her. 

"I want to give my gift first!" shouted Nimaway's grandmother "The sun will sent with in two hours and I want to get home be for dark" added her grandfather. Niamh hugged her parents in a loving-thankful way and than turned around to give Nimaway her gift. Sure enough the puke-yellow over sized boots were from them. Nimaway had mixed feelings, one was she felt slightly happier because as she opened the gift her grandparents felt less ill at ease, and the other was gloomy, because out of all the people at the party her grandparents were the least she wanted to disappoint. 

"They are lovely" Nimaway said with a big smile. "You can not wear them now, they are for when you grow up." said Nimaway's grandfather, "Hobbits do not have the need for boots, but you are half Elf and no doubt you will want to go on an adventure when you are old enough, so these will help protect your feet. The man I got them from said they do not look good, but if a bear claws your leg you would not feel a thing." As Niamah head her father say these words she chocked on her tea and every one turned to look at her. 

"I really love them" said Nimaway in both an attempt to get attention away from her mom so she could go wash up real quick, and because after hearing the care and loving though her grandparents put into this gift the boots started to look a little better. After Nimaway gave her grandparents a hug, they set off for home. "My turn, pick me!" said Gavin beaming from ear to ear. "Hmmmmm, who should I pick?" as Nimaway said this all the Elves started to laugh at the sigh of Gavin shaking his arms in the air. "I... pick... Father... next." Nimaway said with a giggly between each work. Gavin rushed over to Nimaway dragging the huge box, "This is from your mother and me." he said as he lifted Nimaway so she could open the box. "DO NOT DROP HER!" said Niamh with a strange look on her face, because as much as she loves Gavin, she would think nothing of kicking & biting him to death if he dropped Nimaway and she broke her neck. 

"Do not worry love" said Gavin with a smile. It was a joyful site seeing Gavin hold Nimaway as she tried like crazy to open her gift, and after two minutes she finally got it to open. Every one say her lift the lid of the box, and the next second she had fallen in. Every one was shocked and scared until they heard Nimaway laughing, she had landed right on top of Govin, Gavin's father who up until than had been on an adventure for the past five years. Nimaway often looked at the stars and spoke to them as if she was speaking to Govin, because she never knew when or if he was coming back. Govin was her favorite grandparent, of of course she would never tell any one but him. Govin pushed one of the corners of the box aside and walked out with Nimaway on his back. 

"Every one hurry up with your gifts, I want to save mine for last" said Govin. Nimaway got hair pieces, shoes ((ones that fit)), some candy, tea from lands she never even heard of, and a cat from her friends and family, and now it was time to see what Govin got for her. "Maybe it is a coat made from Dragon hide," thought Nimaway, "or it might be a lamp that dose not go lose its flam when it rains." Nimaway was at the edge of her seat by the time Govin walked over with his gift. He handed her a small box. It looked dull to every one at the party, but Gavin, Niamh, and Nimaway knew that Govin loved things that were not always as they seemed. Nimaway opened the box and a egg was in it. 

"Keep it warm." said Govin with a smile, "On my way home my troupe came across a eagle nest full of eggs, but the mother bird was dead on top of them. Each of us took one egg, and I have no use for an eagle. I remember you use to love watching them fly, and I was hoping you sti-" but be for Govin could complete his thought he felt some thing grip his leg, and when he looked down it was Nimaway giving him a hug. After fire works every one say their good byes and set off for home. It was decided that Govin would stay with his son and wife, Nimaway made a point of letting her parents know she would not mind sleeping in the study and letting Govin use her bed. 

To be continued...


End file.
